All Tied Up
by LightWoman
Summary: "I've always wanted to be tied up..." Was that really just an act, or was Gillian telling the truth?


So, this has taken a long time to come together, but it is actually a follow up from Darkness and Light (which you may have guessed from the title).

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could lay claim to these awesome hotties... sadly, I can't.**

All Tied Up

He'd tried not to think about it. Honestly, he had. But she'd kissed him, and then she'd said she wanted to be tied up, and really, who _cares _if it was all an act – there were images in his head now that he was pretty damn sure nothing was ever going to shift.

Emily was in bed, and a glance at the clock told him it was gone midnight. Of course he shouldn't go and see Foster. What was he going to say? _Hey, how are you? By the way, I can't stop thinking about having sex with you, can I come in for a cuppa?_

He finished the dishes. He drank a beer. He tried watching some TV. But words were rolling around in his head, the memory of her lips pressed against his would not go, and he had to hear her voice, even if he couldn't see her right now. He picked up the phone, pressing the number of her speed dial, and waited. Then he remembered it was nearly 1am, and he almost hung up when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." He swallowed. "I'm sorry..."

"Are you okay?"

He smiled at the concern he heard in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I was just ringing to say goodnight, really."

"At 1am? Cal, 'night' for me was about three hours ago."

He smiled. "Yeah... sorry about that."

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah." He lay down on the couch as he spoke. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. So let's talk."

"Nah... it's late. I'll let you get back to bed." Just saying those words brought the images flooding back to him, and he realised she was probably talking to him right now _while in bed_.

"It's okay... Friday, remember? No work tomorrow."

He smiled. "Yeah."

"So...?" He could hear faint laughter in her voice, and realised she was waiting for him to explain why he felt the need to talk to her at one o'clock in the morning.

"I just... wanted to see how you were doing, you know? You okay?" It was lame, and he could tell from the slight pause before she answered that she didn't believe a word of it.

"I'm fine, Cal." There was also a trace of amusement in her voice – god, did she know why he was _really_ calling?

"I'll let you get some sleep," he said lightly. "I'm pretty exhausted myself. Long day."

"Wasn't it just," she agreed, matching his tone, but there was something else there that he caught but couldn't quite detect... she was the expert in speech patterns, after all.

"Night, love."

"Goodnight, Cal."

He hung up the phone, and eventually dragged his body upstairs. Twenty minutes later he collapsed into bed, determined not to think about the kiss anymore. _Get over it, Cal_, he told himself. _Nothing's ever going to happen. Just forget it_.

And then he had the dream.

###

He awoke suddenly, the image that had been flashing through his mind as he slept still firmly imprinted on his brain. They were in his office, on his desk to be precise. She had her hands tied behind her back and her legs wrapped around him and _fuck _she felt amazing. Waking up was pure torture.

Today, he thought, was definitely a morning for a cold shower.

###

It was almost 8pm when he finally made the decision. He'd spent most of the day helping Emily with one of her assignments, but she'd gone to Zoe's where she was staying the night, and he was left alone. There was nothing on TV, he'd picked up his book and put it down again about thirty times, and he didn't feel like going out alone. There was only one thing, really, that he felt like doing, and that was spending time with Gillian. The problem was, ever since that damn kiss, he'd only been able to think of her in a sexual way. Of course, he'd always fancied her – what man didn't? She was utterly gorgeous, and so totally unaware of it, too, which only added to her beauty. So, yes, he'd always been attracted to her. But their friendship consisted of more than just that – he cared about her, he respected her, he bloody well _loved _her, really, if he was honest – but now all that was on his mind was the feel of her mouth on his, her hand gently stroking his cheek, and how it felt, (although only in his dream), to be inside her.

He wanted to see her, wanted to reassure himself that their friendship could survive this. His crush on her had been intensified by the kiss, that was all, he reasoned as he pulled the car out of the drive. It didn't mean their friendship was ruined. Of course not. But he had to make sure.

Arriving at her house, he knocked lightly on the door, wondering briefly if she was even in at all. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her figure approaching, and when she opened the door she met him with an easy smile.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," he replied, his gaze flicking over her quickly. Jeans and a dark pink shirt, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, no makeup. She looked relaxed and comfortable and so insanely beautiful it made him almost forget how to speak. "I, er..."

"Come in." She held the door open wide and he stepped inside, trying to regain coherent speech.

"I just thought I'd come and see you... you know, see if you were... I don't know." He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. "I was alone, you see, and I thought..."

"That I would be too?" she enquired lightly as she closed the door and followed him into the living room.

"What? No! No, I didn't mean..."

She laughed. "It's okay, Cal. Sit. You want a drink?"

"Love one," he replied, but instead of sitting followed her into the kitchen. He watched as she pulled two wine glasses from the cupboard, then retrieved a bottle from the fridge.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned as she was pouring it and gave him an amused smile. "Something on your mind?"

"You," he answered honestly, and saw her eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You." He reached forward and took the glass she proffered, sipping it as he watched her eyes scan his face.

"Why?" she asked at last, taking a sip from her own glass, and he exhaled slowly. Setting his glass down on the unit, he looked at her and said, "Because ever since you kissed me, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind, that's why."

She swallowed, her fingers tracing the rim of her glass. "Really?" she whispered, and her eyes darted up to meet his. "Because I've sort of had the same problem."

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "You've been thinking about it too?"

"Cal." She gave a nervous laugh. "I haven't been able to _stop _thinking about it. In fact, when you called last night I was right in the middle of thinking about it... a lot."

He just gaped at her, and she laughed at the look of complete shock and bewilderment on his face. "I... you... wait a minute," he said. "You're telling me you haven't stopped thinking about it. Do you mean you want to... to..." He gestured between them.

"Do I want to what, Cal?" she teased, putting her glass on the unit behind her. "Kiss you again?"

"Yeah," he breathed, watching her face closely.

"Do you?"

"What do you think?" he asked incredulously. "I've been thinking about kissing you for the last thirty six hours. Of course I want to do it again. And more besides."

She bit her lip, and he wondered if he'd gone too far; perhaps all she really wanted was a kiss, and nothing more. Perhaps she was having second thoughts, perhaps she'd just realised that this was going to change their relationship and that they shouldn't risk it and...

His thoughts were cut off abruptly when she quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth was on his, her lips pressed against his and then, when he registered what was happening and could force his body to respond, he opened his mouth to hers and felt her tongue delve inside. _God _she tasted amazing, even better than she had yesterday, and the way her arms were around him and her hands were sliding over his shoulders was making him lose control way too fast.

He gripped her shoulders tightly and walked her backwards, into the living room. He was heading for the couch but then she moaned against his mouth and he realised he couldn't wait another second. He pushed her against the wall, concern etched across his face as he heard the thud of her body connecting with the hard surface.

"Sorry," he murmured, kissing her neck.

"Don't be sorry," she gasped, pulling his head back so he could see her face, read her. "I like it. I like that you want me so much."

He growled at her response, his lips attacking her hungrily. He used his hands to grasp her wrists and hold them above her head; the moan she elicited was enough to give him a clue as to how she felt about that, but he wanted to be sure. Pulling back again, she whimpered in disappointment at the loss of his lips on hers, but her eyes were so dark with arousal it made him painfully hard. He swallowed. "You sure about this, love?"

"Yes." She struggled against his grip and he instantly let her go, not wanting to hurt her.

"No, Cal," she whispered. "Don't stop. Even if I try and get away."

He looked at her doubtfully. It wasn't the first time he'd experimented with things like this in his sex life, but Gillian's sweetness, her innocence, seemed to prevent him from truly believing she was happy to partake in this. Of course, part of him had always imagined she had a kinky, wild side to her... but that was more wishful thinking than logical assessment.

"You know, we don't have to do this..." His lips were close to her ear, his breath ticking her face. "If it's too soon, we can wait... or if, you know, you don't want this at all..."

She turned her head sharply and kissed his cheek; when he turned more fully towards her she captured his lips with her own again. "I want this. I want you. Now."

He felt his pulse quicken at her words and the tone of her voice, but had to make sure. There was no way in hell he was going to do something to screw up the best relationship he'd ever had. "You sure, love?"

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips. "What I told you yesterday... about my fantasy..."

He felt his breath catch in his throat as her eyes darkened even more, and he released her wrists as he waited for her to continue speaking. She quickly transferred her now-free hands to his chest, rubbing in circles and giving him a sultry smile that almost brought him off right there and then. "Yes, love?" he managed, and there it was, that smile again.

"I meant it," she whispered, and he moved one hand to her hip, the other he used to lightly stroke along her jawline.

"You've always wanted to be tied up?"

"Mm hmm..."

She sounded so sexy, so unbelievably sexy, but he couldn't stop the doubt creeping into his mind, the concern that this wasn't right, somehow, not for her. "Stop it," she commanded suddenly, and he looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Stop doubting whether I really want this. Stop thinking that you're going to corrupt me or something with your bad boy ways." His mouth curved slightly at the sound of her calling him a bad boy, and she smiled in return. "I know you want this, Cal. I can see it in your eyes... you want to tie me up. So do it."

"I don't want to hurt you," he confessed. "In any way. I don't want to take things too far, I don't want to mess things up..."

"We'll have a safe word," she interrupted, her eyes locked on his. "In case I do want you to stop. Although I'm sure I won't," she purred, and he felt his cock stirring in response yet again to her words, and that look in her eyes. And the fact that the woman he'd fantasised about shagging for years was begging him to restrain her and fuck her senseless. Even his wildest fantasies hadn't allowed for _that _possibility.

"Okay," he said, amazed she knew about things such as safe words. She'd obviously never done this before – sex with Alec, he supposed, had been rather boring. But clearly there was a wilder side to her that her mundane husband couldn't satisfy. _But I can_. Cal licked his lips. If there was anyone to bring out that side of her, to satisfy those needs... it was him. He was experienced, he knew just how to make a woman happy, and he'd never been more turned on by a woman than he was by Gillian Foster. Add to that the fact that he was madly in love with her, and he reckoned it was practically criminal that they hadn't slept together sooner.

"How about..." her eyes lit up the way they always did when she was talking about food or Christmas or puppies. "Cheesecake?"

He laughed. "Alright, darling. Cheesecake it is." He kissed her again, trailing his hands up her arms and taking her wrists in his hands again. She moaned and ground her hips against his, desperate for more contact. When he dragged his lips from hers and met her eyes, he was pleased to see there wasn't any doubt on her face – just pure lust, and need.

"Bed," he ordered, releasing her wrists, and she darted to the side and bounded up the stairs two at a time. He couldn't help but laugh – and be turned on as hell.

He ran up the stairs behind her, although she'd already reached the top before he started on the first one. He caught up with her in the bedroom and tugged at her arm, pulling her back towards him in another passionate kiss.

"Tie me up," she gasped when she pulled away.

He swallowed. "Gill..."

"I told you it was what I wanted, Cal. And didn't you admit to having dreamt about tying me up?" She gave him a playful grin that he couldn't help returning, even if he still had reservations. She read his doubt, and frowned. "Come on, Cal. Trust me. I want this." She hesitated. "Or are you having doubts about you and me..." She trailed off, and he quickly jumped in.

"No, love. Hell no. I want this. I want _you_," he said, gripping her shoulders tightly, then letting his hands trail up into her hair. He pulled the hairband off, dropping it to the floor, and ran his fingers through her hair. She relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers slide along her scalp.

"Mmm. That feels good."

"I can make you feel good without tying you up, Gill."

She opened her eyes. "I have no doubt."

"So..."

"I want this. Don't you?"

"Darling... you know I want you. And like this..." He swallowed. "Believe me, I want this too. But I don't _just _want this. I don't want you to think that I _only _want you for kinky, bondage sex. Because I'm certain than any kind of sex with you would be bloody fantastic." She shot him a dazzling smile. "But this, you know... being tied up, it requires a lot of trust, and maybe it's not right for our first time together."

"Cal." She sat back on the bed, pulling him with her. "I want you. I trust you, completely. And I want this. With you. Now. I know every time won't be like this – I don't want _every _time to be like this, because I'm pretty sure that regular sex with you will be 'bloody fantastic'." He grinned. "But right now... this is what I want. This is what I need. So please." She read his reaction to her words, and reached out to caress his cheek lightly. "Please, Cal," she murmured, seeing the way it aroused him to hear her beg. "Please. Tie me up. And take me."

"Clothes," he managed to ground out with difficulty. "Off. Now."

She smiled seductively. "Gonna help me with that?"

She'd barely finished the sentence when his hands and mouth were on her; hands pulling her jeans down, teeth nipping and biting at her neck. When he'd removed her jeans and she'd kicked off her shoes he set to work on her blouse, tugging it open and ripping it from her skin. She gasped as she felt his cool fingers against her skin, and the urgency with which he removed her clothes left her breathless. She'd never been this desperate for a man in her life. Never felt such a rush of adrenaline, never been so excited, so exhilarated. She figured she should be at least partly nervous – sex with someone new was sometimes awkward and embarrassing. A new body to navigate, new responses to calculate – does he like this? Does he like that? And of course, the inevitable _will he know what I want?_ With Cal, she could already tell she wouldn't have to worry about that. He knew her, knew her better than she knew herself, and the fact that he could read every emotion that flickered across her face left her in no doubt whatsoever that he would be a fantastic lover.

Within seconds he'd stripped her down to just her underwear. Admiring the matching black lace for a moment, he slid her bra straps off her arms and reached behind her to unclasp it, tugging it off her and throwing it across the room.

He wanted to touch her right now, wanted to taste every inch of her creamy skin, but she'd made a request, and he was damn well going to comply.

"Got a scarf, love?" His voice was low and seductive, and she couldn't resist lifting her body off the bed and kissing him again before replying.

"Third drawer down." She nodded her head in the direction of the dresser, and he jumped off the bed and opened the drawer she'd referred to. Selecting a deep purple scarf, he ran it through his hands before turning and walking back to the bed. He'd used scarves like this before – they were better than handcuffs, in many ways. More comfortable, for one thing, and not quite as restrictive – definitely best for the first time doing something like this.

He knelt on the bed, his legs on either side of her, and gently pulled her wrists together and over her head. She shivered in anticipation, and he glanced at her quickly to make sure she was okay. Seeing only pleasure and excitement on her face he continued, expertly using the scarf to secure her hands to the bed post. When he'd finished, he sat back and looked at her, noticing the blush on her face and chest, wondering how it was possible that she now looked even more gorgeous. If she got any hotter, she'd probably kill him.

She took a shaky breath as she tugged lightly at the scarf. He opened his mouth, and she knew he was going to ask her if she was ok. "Don't," she whispered, and her voice and the arousal he saw in her eyes was enough to convince him that she really did want to do this.

He touched a finger to her lips, stroking lightly. She darted her tongue out to taste him, and he slowly lowered his now wet finger down her neck and throat. His hands fell lower, caressing her breasts and ghosting over her nipples, eliciting a quiet whimper from her. He shifted further back on the bed, transferring his hands to her legs. "You know..." He traced his fingertips along her thighs, his touch so light it made her shiver. "Now I've got you all tied up, I could prolong your release for as long as I want."

Her wanton moan ratcheted his desire up even higher, and he grinned when he heard her start to beg him again, barely audible, and oh so sexy. "Please, Cal..."

"Please what?" He increased the pressure of his hands, rubbing further up her legs, then pulling away.

"Please take me, now. I want to feel you inside me."

"I've waited years for this, Gill. I can wait a bit longer. Can you?"

"No." She was wriggling beneath his hands, moving as much as her restrictions would allow, pushing her hips off the bed in desperate need of more contact.

He licked his lips appreciatively as he looked down at her, his grin widening at the sight of her squirming and writhing beneath him. "You're so bloody gorgeous," he murmured, trailing a line of kisses across her stomach and chest. "I just want to run my tongue over every inch of your body..." He felt her quivering beneath him, and continued the ministrations of his tongue. "I could spend hours just licking you all over."

She moaned, and he pressed his lips firmly onto hers, pushing his tongue inside. She returned the kiss, struggling against the scarf that tied her hands, desperate to touch him, run her hands all over his body. He felt her struggling and pulled his mouth away from hers. Instead of questioning her this time, though, he gave her a feral grin. "Want to touch me, don't you?" She whimpered, nodding her head. "Say it." He took her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it lightly then releasing. "Tell me what you want."

"I want..." Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and his eyes followed the movement. "I want you to touch me. I want your hands on me, and your tongue. I want to feel you inside me. And I can't..." She let out another moan as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't wait any longer."

"Patience is a virtue, darling."

She let out a laugh, although it was a little strained. "And you're a patient person, are you?"

"Mmm," he murmured, his fingers dancing up her arms as he sucked the pulse point on her neck. "I've waited years for you. _Years._" He pulled back to look at her with a smile that made her heart thump even louder in her chest. "I'm pretty sure that counts as patient."

"You've wanted me for years?"

"Yep." His kisses trailed down her throat, alternating between gentle bites and licks, and Gillian tried to form coherent words; difficult, when coherent thought seemed to be beyond her.

"Shirt..." she managed, and he sat up to look at her.

"What about my shirt?" he teased.

"Off," she whimpered. "Please."

He sat back and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. The way her eyes darkened and her breathing quickened at this action made his own pulse quicken. The thought that this beautiful, amazing woman could be turned on by him was just too incredible to believe. He pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the side, and placed his arms on either side of her head. "Like what you see, love?"

"Yes." She turned her head quickly, pressing a kiss to his forearm. "Your arms are so sexy."

"Just my arms?" he teased.

"Well, I haven't seen much else to judge," she came back with quickly, and he laughed.

"True..."

He leant forward, pressing his bare chest against her, then swung his leg over so he could stand up at the side of the bed. She turned her head, watching him as he lowered his jeans. He pulled off his shoes and socks, removed his jeans completely, then stopped.

"Keep going," she whispered, and he grinned.

"You're still wearing your underwear, why shouldn't I wear mine?"

"You're evil." She wriggled on the bed, giving him her best puppy dog eyes and pout. "Take mine off then. And then yours."

"Sounds like a plan, darling." He slid his hands up her thighs, marvelling at the smoothness and softness of her skin, then hooked his fingers into her underwear. With excruciating slowness he pulled them off, dropping them to the floor and taking a moment to admire her perfect naked body. "Stunning, you are. You know that? Stunning." He brushed his hand against the inside of her thigh and she spread her legs wider, causing him to grin.

"Desperate for it, aren't you?" He inched his hand closer to her centre, running his finger lightly through her folds. She gasped and bucked her hips against him.

"Underwear... off... first," she panted, and he laughed. Withdrawing his hand he stood and did as she asked, hardening even more at the look in her eyes as she took in his fully naked form for the first time.

"Now I can see everything to judge," she said, her eyes sweeping up and down his body. "And I concur with my earlier assessment. Sexy as hell."

"Good to know." He returned his hands to her body, stroking over her stomach and between her legs. She moaned when she felt him press a finger inside her, then another, and furiously began pulling against her restraints. She didn't want to be released – god knows, being tied up like this was heightening her arousal even more than she'd predicted – but she was desperate to feel him and touch every inch of his skin. It also turned her on to be struggling against the restraints – and she knew it turned him on just as much as well.

He curled his fingers inside her then stroked her clit with his thumb, and she thought she might just pass out from the feel of it. He continued to pump his fingers inside her, watching her face awash with pleasure, and then, all too soon, he withdrew his hand, causing a wretched moan from her.

"Cal..."

"We'll do this my way." He grabbed her face in his hands, more roughly than before, but it only stoked her desire higher. Tilting her face towards his, he nipped her bottom lip lightly with his teeth. He positioned himself over her, moving his hands to the bed to support himself. She could feel him, tantalizingly close, and angled her hips to try and get him inside her. He pulled back, grinning at her wickedly. "Didn't I try and teach you patience, love?"

"I have... been... patient..." She tugged at the scarf tying her to the bed, and Cal raised his eyebrows at the strength she showed when the headboard began to move.

"Impressive, love."

"I need to feel you inside me. Now," she pleaded, then cried out in pleasure when he acquiesced. He slid in slowly, and they both groaned at the tightness. He inched in, more and more until he was inside her completely, and Gillian thought it was the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt. And then he started to move.

Slow and deep at first, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through her body. Then he started to increase his rhythm, and she was climbing higher and higher. When was the last time a man had made her feel like this? Touched her so perfectly? Looked at her as though no one else in the world existed, for either of them? _Never_, she thought. _Never. _

Suddenly he halted his movements, and Gillian let out a strangled cry as she moved against him, furiously seeking more contact. "Don't stop!" She could tell from the look on his face that he was struggling to hold back, but he did. He used his hands to trace over her stomach, his touch feather light, then up to her breasts and her neck. "Cal," she begged, rocking her hips against him. "Please, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..." He leant forward, and the feel of him, still inside her but not moving, was beyond torture. He bit her neck, swiping his tongue across the tingling flesh and moved his mouth to her ear. "Patience is a virtue," he whispered, then suddenly he was moving again, thrusting harder and faster than before. He pulled her leg up over his hip, driving himself deeper into her, and she heard her scream echo around the room as he continued to pound into her. She'd never been this vocal during sex – had a man ever made her _scream_ before? He reached between them and began stroking her clit again, and she jolted and shuddered beneath him. His other hand he switched to her breast, massaging it and teasing her nipple between his fingers.

"Cal..." The sound of his name sent him even closer to his own release, and when she kept repeating it, over and over, he found his control slipping. He leant down and swept his tongue across her lips and into her mouth and it was all just too much. His tongue, his hands, his cock hammering into her... the sensations were unbelievable and she knew she couldn't hold on any longer. She broke away with a gasp and threw her head back as the orgasm washed over her in waves.

He felt her muscles contracting around him and couldn't hold off any longer. Moving his hands to the bed to support himself, he leant over her, fucking her harder than before as he rode out his climax, crying out her name as he came.

When he was finally spent he collapsed against her, then rolled to the side so as not to crush her. Neither spoke for a few moments as they waited for their breathing to return to normal, but he moved his hand so it was resting on her stomach and shuffled up so his body was against hers. Not touching her just didn't seem like an option right now.

"Wow," she said at last.

"Wow indeed," he replied, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He sat up, his eyes fixed on the scarf that still held her to the bed. "Want me to get that for you?"

She laughed softly. "Yes please."

Slowly and tenderly he untied the scarf, pulling it away from her wrists. As soon as she was free she flung her arms around his neck, dragging his lips towards her and kissing him passionately. Momentarily taken by surprise, he quickly returned the kiss, stroking his hands down her back.

"I wanted to touch you so much," she murmured. "And now I can." She scratched her nails down his chest, nuzzling his neck as she crawled on top of him. He could feel her warmth and wetness against his leg, and wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place.

"You can indeed. Any time you want, love."

"So. Was this..." She placed quick kisses to his chest in between every word, "as good as your fantasies?"

"Even better than my fantasies. And you know, that's saying something. Because I have a very vivid imagination." She smiled and continued to kiss her way up his chest, brushing her lips teasingly against his. "What about you?" he asked. "You've always wanted to be tied up... was it as good as you'd hoped?"

"Better," she purred. "Better than anything I'd ever imagined, even with you. And I knew it would be good with you."

He couldn't quell the feeling of pride at her words, and the euphoric feeling of knowing that he was the one who'd just given her so much pleasure. "Same here, love," he told her honestly. "You are... amazing."

"So," she purred, her lips close to his ear. "Next time..."

He caught her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, a grin spreading across her face. "Next time, what?" he asked when they broke away, and she gave him a sultry smile.

"Next time... I'm tying you up."

He grinned at her. "Can't wait, love."

"Well, you'll have to." She rubbed herself against him, moaning in just the way she knew turned him on the most. "Didn't you know..." She met his eyes with a smirk. "Patience is a virtue."


End file.
